dirkgentlyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mona Wilder
Mona Wilder is a character in the television series Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency. Biography Early life She had spent six years as a chair when she was brought in by Project Blackwing under Scott Riggins, were she was code named Project Lamia. There she met Dirk Gently.Space Rabbit A Completely Lost Dog During the Spring case, Mona existed in the shape of the stress toy. The toy was in possession of Dirk Gently until he lost it in Todd Brotzman's apartment. Todd found it and picked it up, thereby unknowingly evading a kill shot by Hugo Friedkin. The toy was picked up by Martin in the Rowdy 3's attack on Todd's apartment.Horizons The toy was in their possession for the remainder of the case until their apprehension by Project Blackwing.Two Sane Guys Doing Normal Things Back to Blackwing When the Rowdy 3 were apprehended, the toy they carried was either confiscated by Blackwing, or intentionally followed them. Somewhere around this time Mona started hearing a voice that talked to her, a "snail voice". The voice told her she needed Dirk Gently to find a boy, and instructed her to tell him this and help him escape the Blackwing facility. Mona also agreed to let the voice use her eyes to see what Mona was seeing; whenever the voice was watching, Mona's eyes became green. About two months after being brought with, the toy was present in a Project Blackwing facility, regularly handled by Hugo Friedkin. On the day that Dirk Gently was put into Project Moloch's room, the toy's eyes were green. Later when left unobserved, the toy moved and shape-shifted. Shifting through a series of forms on the way, Mona made her way to Dirk's cell. There she took on human form, told Dirk "Find the boy", and threw a glass of water in his face, which made him disappear.Space Rabbit ...Fans of Wet Circles ...Two Broken Fingers Uncovered Ken uncovered her presence in the facility and led the search for her.Little Guy, Black Hair She was in Friedkin's room as a gun. Once found out, she changed into a length of chain, wrapped herself around Friedkin's neck and choked him. Ken talked to her and convinced her to return to human form. Later Mona was in a cell, uniformed in a Blackwing subject overall and watched over by four armed guards. Friedkin and then Ken talked to her, interrogating her about her involvement in Dirk's disappearance, and Mona told them about the voice and their actions.Trouble Is Bad ...Nice Jacket Character Mona has black hair and dark eyes. She has green eyes -- green eyebulbs in her toy form and unnatural, large bright green irises (like Wakti's) in her human form -- whenever Wakti Wapnasi uses her eyes so see through Mona. Mona spent a longer time in the shape of a plastic squeeze stress toy (cf. "Panic Pete" / "Bug Out Bob"). The toy is pale flesh-colored, the bug-out eyes blue, the mouth and ears red. Mona is an anomalous entity, described as a "variable physical non-constant". This expresses itself in a form of shapeshifting abilities. She can change quickly into and between a variety of forms, both living beings and inanimate objects (and she can still move as the latter), of a variety of sizes and materials. She's most comfortable as inanimate objects and prefers not to be in human form. Behind the scenes *Mona Wilder is portrayed by actress Alexia Fast in her human form. *Mona Wilder was teased as the seventh Blackwing subject present in season 1 by Max Landis on Twitter.Max Landis on Twitter, 25.12.2016, https://twitter.com/uptomyknees/status/813108286165643264 *Her Blackwing code name is "Project Lamia"; the name stems from a figure of Greek myth. Her Blackwing project symbol is a circle above two horizontal lines, and her uniform is pale grey with a light blue band. Appearances *Season 1 (BBC America) (as toy) *Season 2 (BBC America) **Space Rabbit (toy & human) **Fans of Wet Circles (toy) **Two Broken Fingers (toy) **Trouble Is Bad (human) **Nice Jacket Quotes *"Find the boy." --Mona, 2.01 Space Rabbit *Ken: She's a variable physical non-constant. Hugo Friedkin: Like a a shape-shifter. Ken: Yes. But no. It's more like she can become anything, but once she changes, she begins to forget who she was originally, and it takes a bit of a nudge to bring her back. She's most comfortable as inanimate objects. When they brought her in, she'd been a chair for six years. --2.08 Little Guy, Black Hair *"If I wanted to kill you, I'd just turn into an aircraft carrier right now, and this entire place would be destroyed. ... I don't want to hurt anyone. I'm just an actress. I'm a holistic actress. I can play any role. ... I can be anything. A boat, or a house, or a shovel, or a cloud, or an old Pakistani man, or the Queen of England, or a kangaroo but I don't know what I am supposed to be." --Mona, 2.09 Trouble Is Bad Notes *The clown appearing in Amanda Brotzman's visions (in 1.03 Rogue Wall Enthusiasts and 2.01 Space Rabbit) wears makeup akin to the squeeze toy (blue around the eyes, red around the mouth and ears), and is a reference to Mona. References Category:Characters (BBC America) Category:Deceased